The present invention is relative to a method for the extrusion of a polymeric substance.
As already known, the polymerization of a monomeric substance emission from a container occurs in many cases due to the effect of the mixing of the same substance, before the output from the same container, with a prefixed quantity of a certain liquid, for example, constituted by additive water or at least with other substances or other liquids which are different in dependence from the type of monomeric substance in question.
The said liquid, when simple water, is usually supplied from air humidity in the case of single component extruder, that is to say, extruders containing only the monomeric substance inside, or is supplied following the break of a small tank housed in the container in the case of the so called "double-component" extrusion (obviously, this solution is valid for any type of liquid).
This second process should be considered as being of high technical value, as, on the contrary to what occurs with the first process, the liquid contained in the aforementioned container can be intimately mixed with the entire mass of the monomeric substance, assuring the subsequent uniform and simultaneous polymerization in all zones.
However, this second procedure has a considerable inconvenience which consists in the fact that after the mixing of the monomeric substance with the liquid, there is only a very brief period of time available (some minutes), in which the whole mass completes its polymerization. This means that, if for any such reason it has not been possible to proceed to the whole substance extrusion housed in the container, the polymerized quantity left in the same container, hardens and so becomes useless.
Therefore, independently, from the objective use requirements, in a polymeric substance extrusion container which functions in the above described method, within a few minutes the unextruded mass is no longer able to be used, and constitutes together with its container "special waste"which is complicated and expensive to dispose of.